The taste of revenge
by krakelia
Summary: Oneshot. Castiel is jealous of Deans newest interest and has decided to act on it. He is still in God mode, and his actions are thereafter. Dean thinks he has been let down, but understands what Castiel has done. Sam is there to pick up the pieces.


**The taste of revenge**

Castiel was sitting in the unfamiliar bedroom, hiding in the shadows. He was watching the man in the bed sleep. Not revealing his presense. He could make himself noticed. He could let his powers unleash upon him like the hammer of judgement. Instead he was just glaring at him with vicious eyes. Some part of his conscience still existed. The part that had been imprinted in him for ever. The respect for a righteous man.

Unfortunately the person he was glaring daggers at right now, was indeed, a righteous man. He had done nothing wrong in the eyes of the universe. But still, Castiel's hatred for him blazed and flared rabidly through his veins. Silently, he leaned forward in the chair.

Dawn was approaching. Soon there would be no more darkness. If he was going to do something, it would have to be now. The man in the bed stirred. Inside Cas the souls he had consumed were bristling for him to take action.

He had still not revealed his presence, yet the figure stirred uneasily when he stood and walked silently towards the bed. Pausing beside it. The danger in his eyes was evident, face contorted in despise. Being so near this lowly human made him want to bring out his true form and let it scourge over everything in the vicinity. Everything about this place was dirty in Castiels eyes.

But he couldn't. Because the only thing this person had done wrong, was to sleep with the wrong man. His man. So instead he let the air ripple as he he materialized. The draft that followed could be felt in the room because the form shivered and frowned.

The aura that was coming off Castiel right now was twisted and dangerous. It was fused with power from the souls within. But he needed to stay in control. They could not be allowed to overpower him now.

He bent low over the man and slowly and threateningly moved his arm to place his palm on the chest, waking him up with a shock by pushing him hard and flat against the bed. The eyes of the other shot open as a painful stabbing white light erupted from the palm of Castiel's hand, sending it straight into the body of the terrified victim.

Gasping from the horrible pain, he looked straight into the angels cruel eyes. He couldn't scream, he wasn't permitted to. The only thing he could do was rasp out, ' who are you? '

Castiel simply stared into the fearful depths of the other and answered coldy: " I am the worst nightmare you will ever have and the last thing you will ever see if you do not obey my words. "

The only answer he got was a gurgle of pain. And tears streaking down the cheek. Castiel smiled heartlessly and without mercy.

'Wha.. what do you want from me? Please. I'll do anything' The plea was feeble. Just like he wanted. He had him in the palm of his hands. Begging for his life.

'I demand that you never lay your filthy hands on the human called Dean Winchester. Ever. Again. Is that understood?'

'… I don't know any Dean..' Cas increased the intensity of the scorching light that was coursing through the frail chest. ' DO NOT LIE TO ME! '

'I am not lying, I swear' the man cried out through muffled shrieks. Castiel squinted his eyes. He drew a breath through his teeth, thought for a second, then plunged his hand straight through the ribcage and into the heart of the innocent.

He searched for lies in his eyes and his soul, for he could not trust men any longer without filtering through their innermost self. There was no lie in the screams of this person. He was disappointed.

'Alright, then. I believe you know a Mr JOHN TURNER? Isn't that so?'

A strained, painful nod followed. Castiel smile with renewed cruelty. 'Good. Then you know what to do, don't you?' Another nod. 'Tomorrow you call this person and tell him you never want to see him again. If you do not, I will come back and kill you before you get to chance to think of him again.'

Another nod. Tears were streaming down the face. This was a shock he would never recover from. Castiel felt certain of it. He retracted his hand from the body that was now on the verge of breaking. He watched it convulse before his eyes from pain.

A stab of his old self broke through the ruthless surface. It was enough to make take pity on the man in front of him. He placed his palm on his forehead and said; you will remember this as a nightmare. I will take away your pain, but if you do not obey, I will return. Do you understand me, human?

'Yes' came the shattered reply.

The last thing he did before he left the room was send the man back into a nightmarish sleep. And just before the dawn broke, he was gone.

Many miles away, Dean pulled up at a gas station. He and Sam got out. It had been two days, and not a word. He felt his heart beat faster. This was a feeling he was rather unused to. Waiting around for a call he both wanted and did not want. Being nervous about calling back. No, this was not familiar at all.

Usually he couldn't care less if he never talked to the person again. But this time… it had felt a little different. A little better. Not good enough, but still. Intriguing. He sent Sam into the station to pay for food and gas and gave a lame excuse for not coming. This was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to find out. He made sure he was out of ears and sight of the station and picked up his phone. Mark's number was at the top of the callers list. So many times he'd almost called him…

This time he actually did it. His heart was beating wildly while it was ringing. Inside his head he was thinking about what he was going to say all the while looking anxiously for Sam sneaking up on him. ' Hey Mark… thanks for last time. It was nice. Wanna hook up the next time I'm in town? '

God that sounded so horrible. He had to be careful too. He couldn't risk Sam finding out about this. It wasn't something he wanted to share. With anyone.

The phone rang. But only twice before it got redirected to a voice saying that the number has been disconnected and the user was no longer available. With a disappointed grunt he flipped the phone shut forcefully.

Fuck, he said to himself. His mood had switched from expectant and hopeful to stormy and gloomy in the space of two rings and a rude voicemail. Right on cue Sam yelled behind him. ' HEY, you comin' or what? ' Great. Just great.

Dean walked back to the car without a word. He sat down in the drivers seat and barely waited for Sam to get back in the car before he burned out of the station spraying gravel behind his screeching wheels.

'Dude, what's up? What's the sudden rush? You got a new lead?'

'No, and shut your damned mouth!' Dean barked at Sam. Now he really wasn't in a good mood.

'Okay, jerk. Calm down.' he didn't answer, but hit the gas like they had a army of demons behind them.

Some time later Dean's thoughts were racing so hard he couldn't hold it any longer. 'GOD DAMMIT, CAS! EVERY SINGLE TIME!' he burst out in anger, hitting the dashboard hard with his palm. He screeched out to the side of the road. Got out slamming the door, and starting kicking the things that came in his way screaming with rage.

Sam got out of the car quietly. So this was about Cas after all, he thought. Gotten to another one, probably. He knew about it. But he didn't want to say anything to Dean. That would just bring him more pain. He figured Dean would say it when he was ready. For now, when he finally sat down, covering his head with his hands, Sam just walked over to him and said;

'Dean… we'll find him. Somhow, we'll find him.'

He watched the shoulders slump. That was the cue he needed. He hunched down beside him and with effort, managed to wrestle him into a hug. He said nothing while silent tears ran down his brothers cheeks. He would never forgive Cas for hurting Dean this way. Never.


End file.
